Ichigo's new life and new power
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo has awoken in kisuke's shop after using the Final getsuga tensho. kisuke explaines to ichigo that he still has his shinigami powers and that central 46 has deemed him too powerful. lets see what awaits our hero.[ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Zanpakuto"_

* * *

"W-what happened, where am I?"

Ichigo woke up staring at a wooden roof that he soon recognises as Kisuke's shop.

'_Why am I here?'_ Ichigo slowly sat up to look at his surroundings, the room was empty and he was starting to recall what happened.

'_Of course, the final getsuga tensho how could I forget'_, Ichigo's face turned grim as he remembered what happened.

"Well look who's up", in came a humble yet cheery voice from the doorway. Ichigo turned to see Urahara at the door waving his fan in front of his face, ichigo always wondered if his arm ever got tired from waving his fan too much.

"Urahara why am I here I thought you would have taken me back to my house"

Kisuke then stopped waving his fan and put it away and looked at Ichigo with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but it seems that something has come up that involves you regarding soul society", Kisuke explained looking ichigo in the eye under his trademark green and white striped bucket hat.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't have anything to do with soul society since I lost my soul reaper powers", Ichigo said now understanding where this conversation is going

"Well I have good news and bad news, the good news is that-"

_"You didn't lose your shinigami powers"_, Kisuke didn't get to finish what he was saying as a familiar voice finished for him.

"Z-Zangetsu how-"

"_I told you it's Tensa Zangetsu (sigh) you'd think that after three months you'd know the difference between Zangetsu and I"_ Tensa zangetsu explained annoyed by the fact that ichigo didn't know the difference between the two.

"I'm sorry; it's just that saying Zangetsu is easier than saying tensa zangetsu and what happened to the old man anyway" Ichigo asked curious as to why Tensa is here instead of the old man

"_You don't have to say the whole name just call me Tensa if it makes you feel better and the reason Zangetsu isn't here is because you are in final getsuga tensho state"_ Tensa explained

"…" ichigo examined himself, he looked the exact same as when he left the dangai after learning the final getsuga tensho except he didn't have his trench coat on him.

"Tensa… I think you've gone blind in your young age" Ichigo said thinking that tensa knew ichigo looked different when he was using the final getsuga tensho

_"IMBECILE THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_ Tensa raged as he looked like he was ready to give ichigo another beating, worse than the one he gave him before. Just then Kisuke decided to interrupt before this got out of hand after all he didn't want his precious shop to be in the middle of a battle zone between two transcendent beings.

"I think I can help with that explanation Ichigo but first tell me what you remembered when you released the final getsuga tensho" Urahara asked now in his usual cheery voice.

"Well after I used the final getsuga tensho I used a technique called Mugetsu and I remember it cutting Aizen in half and him disintegrating then I guess I passed out because a can't remember anything else" Ichigo explained as he remembered his fight with Aizen.

Kisuke took all this in and then explained to ichigo in a serious manner,

"I see, well I'll explain what happened afterwards after you passed out you somehow didn't lose your shinigami powers and Aizen didn't die the hogyoku has somehow made him immortal, but do not worry as he has been sealed with a kido I developed and used during our battle with him and is now being held in the lowest prison under squad 1 barracks." Kisuke explained to Ichigo who was disturbed at first hearing that Aizen survived Mugetsu and hearing that he was now immortal but was relieved that he was sealed and was glad that he was unconscious during that process as Urahara continued to explain. "The reason why you didn't lose your shinigami powers is something that I am sure he can explain" Kisuke now referring to the other participant in the room standing there silent during the explanation. Ichigo looked at Tensa Zangetsu with a face asking for him to explain.

_"Very well…" _Tensa began _"the reason you didn't lose you shinigami powers was because I stopped it from happening"_ Tensa said in a calm manner. At this point Ichigo's brain decided to kick in

"I STILL HAVE MY SHINIGAMI POWERS, HOW?!" Ichigo expelled now believing that he still had his shinigami powers. Kisuke now on the floor covering his ears from the yelling Ichigo did looked over to Tensa begging him to continue to keep ichigo quiet.

Tensa took a breath, _"Yes Ichigo you still have your shinigami powers now if keep quiet like a good little boy I will explain"_ Ichigo complied although had a tick mark on his forehead at being called 'little boy' _"After you used the technique Mugetsu is when I went to work the first thing I did was drag you conscious away since it would give me more time because you would be losing less of your spirit energy if you were unconscious"_ after Tensa said that Ichigo wondered if he could always do that he was glad he had such a calm zanpakuto and knew how to react unlike him.

"_After you were unconscious I locked all the remaining spirit energy you had left a stored it in a safe place in your soul that only you, me and the person you used to care for most in this world could get to"_ Tensa explain going slow so Ichigo could understand,

"Wait who do you mean the person I used to care for the most, I know it's not my sisters because you said it in a way that meant someone specific who is it" Ichigo asked trying to figure out whom tensa meant through he did say a second later.

"_Your mother Ichigo"_ Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise,

'_Why didn't I think of her I should have known that'_

"_Do not berate yourself about it Ichigo I was very cryptic about it and also the place where I stored your power is also a shrine for her that you unconsciously after Zangetsu requested more greenery in your inner world"_,

"I see that's good"

"_I've also been collecting reishi from the air it has been very difficult because of the low concentration in the living world if we were in soul society your spirit energy would be half way complete by now"_ Tensa explained what he was doing while Ichigo was unconscious.

"And this is where I come in you see Ichigo the what Tensa zangetsu is say is right, you at this very moment are in the final getsuga tensho form, now if you would be so kind as too look at your forearms" said Kisuke. Ichigo looked at his arms and was surprised that he didn't notice before. On his arms from wrist to elbow was a silver metal band with a black cross on the top of it and joining to the underside of his forearm and at where it crosses under his arm is what looked to be a clip.

"What the hell? How did I know notice this before" Ichigo turns to Kisuke "Explain hat n' clogs" Kisuke then explains what happening,

"Well Ichigo those", is indicating to the metal armbands. "Those are seals specially build for you to seal the final getsuga tensho and to seal your spirit energy" Ichigo was starting to get it,

"So what you're saying is if I take these armbands off I can still use the final getsuga tensho"

"Yes but I wouldn't recommend it you see those bands are also helping you keep you power, you see even now Tensa Zangetsu is still replenishing your spirit energy these band stop them from escaping again so for now it would be best to keep them on for a while at least until your fully replenish your spirit energy, I'm sure Tensa Zangetsu will tell you when he has finished replenishing your spirit energy" Kisuke stated looking at Tensa for confirmation which he receives with a gesture of a nod of the head.

"Ok back to the main point of this conversation" Ichigo said looking at Kisuke "you said you also had some bad news for me" Kisuke then turned serious.

"Yes Ichigo it seems that Central 46 has deemed you too powerful and has order that you either be killed..."

Tensa snorted at that, _"I'd like to see them try"_

Kisuke then continued like he didn't even hear the comment, "or you surrender or be captured your choice and have your shinigami powers striped from you" Kisuke then finished his explaining Ichigo his bad news. Ichigo was mildly shocked for one he didn't know that they could strip one of their shinigami powers what wasn't surprising was the order itself since he knew Central 46 didn't like powerful beings not in their control.

"So what am I going to do now Kisuke" Ichigo said not knowing what's going to happen next with an organization like soul society after you there are not a lot of places to hide.

Kisuke's mood now did a 180 and was back to his cheery self and lifted his fan out of his green shirt and whipped it in front of his face. At that moment Ichigo had another thought that had nothing to do with this situation.

'_I wonder if that fan ever flew out of his hand when he did that… dammit I need to pay attention'_

"Well Ichigo lucky for you, you just so happen to know a humble candy shop owner and also luckily for you I anticipated something like this to happen so I decided to call a friend of mine he owns a school you see" Kisuke explained,

"Wait, what does a school have to do with this" Ichigo interrupted

"Well if you let me explain things you will understand" Ichigo quickly shut his mouth and let Kisuke explain "Now this friend of mine owes me a favour so you will go to this school and hide there until I somehow one way or another get Central 46 to revoke the sentence on you, don't worry there are a lot of people who have great respect for you Ichigo a lot of them captains and lieutenants I'm sure you can name a few, anyway this is no ordinary school you see it's a school for yokai and is in a separate dimension and they and I doubt soul society will look for you there" Kisuke finished explaining for his student that he has become proud of.

"Yokai? You mean like vampires and werewolves stuff like that geez Urahara you know some weird people" Ichigo said wondering how Urahara knew this person; he really hoped they weren't alike.

"Yes now we still have some time so you don't have to worry everyone in soul society has delayed their search for you until they get their ranks sorted and everyone is healed, now onto important business" Kisuke stated,

"Wait that stuff you said before wasn't important!"

"Ichigo please for the last time let me finish" ichigo apologised and motioned for him to continue

"Now as I was saying this school is an academy so you don't have to worry about living arrangements, also about your body it seems that you won't be able to get back into it but do not fret my protégé I have made you a gigai that you will now use that works very much similar to mine meaning you don't have to be in soul form to fight, I'm also sure Tensa Zangetsu will teach you how to materialize him as well, now I have already explained the situation to your friends and they said they can live with that and isshin has made an excuse for your sisters as to why you are leaving"

"Great I can only imagine what goat-face said to them" Ichigo said annoyed that his dad had made an excuse for him instead of making one himself.

"This is going to be a pain" Ichigo stated while running his hand through his now shaggy hair,

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm sure he didn't say anything that bad anyway you need to get more rest there won't be any time to say goodbye so once you wake up we will have everything sorted oh and one more thing it seems as though they are having hollow problems so while your there could you deal with the hollows as well, thanks I owe you one" Kisuke finished his sentence waving his fan in front of his face hiding the massive grin from behind it.

"Fine I trust you but won't being near hollows also mean that they will send shinigami to purify them?" Ichigo asked. If they were to send shinigami then they would no doubt run into him.

"Ichigo they won't send anyone because their job is to look over the world of the living and as I stated before that yokai academy is in a different dimension so they won't know if hollows are there or not, so there is no need to worry now get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day" Kisuke finished talking a exited the room leaving Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu.

"_Do not despair Ichigo think of it as a new beginning for us your friend will be safe with Kisuke, Yoruichi and your father just be glad that they are not sentenced like you are"_ Tensa spoke with wise words for Ichigo.

"You're right I don't need to worry we always come out on top and I'm sure Kisuke will think of something" Ichigo said no doubt in his mind about Kisuke's intelligence "Your still mad at me aren't you?" Ichigo said referring to when Tensa taught Ichigo the final getsuga tensho.

"_No Ichigo I am not mad at you just promise me that you will not do some regretful like that again I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt again please remember Ichigo that I will always stand by your side and always move forward"_ Tensa said in a low tone that Ichigo could just hear him,

"I promise Tensa I will never sacrifice again" Ichigo said with resolve in his voice. Tensa just stared at his wielder

"_Thank you Ichigo"_ he then went back to Ichigo's skyscraper filled world and land on the garden that was Masaki's shrine.

"Anytime Tensa" with that Ichigo lay down to sleep waiting for his new life to begin.

* * *

Please review on your way out


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Zanpakuto"_

**"Creepy Talking"**

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling new and refreshed_ 'That was a good sleep one thing that I like about been at urahara's is dad doesn't wake me up or here I suppose then again anywhere dad isn't is good'_ just as Ichigo had that thought a certain nuisance he disliked entered the room with the infamous almighty war cry,

"GOOOOD MOOORNING ICHIGOO-" but was cut off when Ichigo's foot connected with his face and was sent flying into the wall and through it.

"DAMMIT GIVE IT A REST ALREADY" Ichigo roared alerting the shop that he is awake,

"I h-have taught you well m-my son" then isshin proceeded to pass out on the floor in a heap.

Kisuke now decided now would be a good time to come in "Well ichigo now that that is sorted how about you come on out and have some breakfast and we will discuss what you are going to do until I can solve this problem with soul society" Kisuke said as he entered the room,

"Well now that you mention it I am a bit hungry" Ichigo stated as his stomach started to growl

"It seems your stomach agrees Ichigo, ok food time" Kisuke said hiding his grin behind his fan.

After they ate breakfast Isshin awaking from the floor and joining half way through, Kisuke decided to explain what Ichigo is going to do during his stay at yokai academy,

"So what your saying is I'm pretty much going to have the same life there as I did here only there monsters and I can't leave correct?" Ichigo finished after hearing what Kisuke had told him what he was going to do in this yokai academy.

"Well in short yes but don't be surprised when some of them turn into monsters it is an academy for them, remember?" Kisuke said in his usual cheery voice,

"Yeah, yeah I remember geez it's like you think I'm stupid of something" ichigo said in an annoyed voice, Kisuke gave him a look "don't say it" ichigo voiced threatening,

"Ichigo why would you think that, I thought you knew me better, I'm hurt" Kisuke said in mocking hurt in his voice,

"Whatever is there anything else your need to tell me and when am I going to this school of yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that's all I'm going to tell you but once you get there you will have to go and see the headmaster and he will sort you out with all the preparations, got it? Kisuke asked,

"Yeah I got it but you did answer my question when do I le-" Ichigo was about to ask but was interrupted by Kisuke,

"Good now let me show you your gigai it my best work might I add nothing average for you my protégé since you are very special" Kisuke then beckoned Ichigo to follow into the next room which he did.

'_I wish he was answer the damn question'_ Ichigo said irritated at being ignored, he followed Kisuke into the next room where he found his gigai lying on the floor wearing a white shirt with two vertical lines going down the left side of the shirt dark navy track pants with a white cross on the side of the right leg as well as a dark navy zip up jacket with a hood on it and red and black sneakers.

"This is you new gigai once you enter it will work just like if you were in soul form only now people can see you as for your zanpakuto as I said yesterday I'm sure Zangetsu will help you with that once you get to the school"

"_It's Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo tell him it's Tensa Zangetsu now"_ Tensa spoke in Ichigo's head, Ichigo sighed

"It's Tensa"

Kisuke looked at him thinking only one word "What?"

"He told me to tell you that his name is Tensa Zangetsu" realisation hit Kisuke and he regained his composure,

"Oh I'm sorry now I know how hard it is for you, Tensa zangetsu then anyway if you would be so kind as to enter your body I would be much appreciated thank you very much" Kisuke continued.

Ichigo then entered his gigai and found it slightly hard to move in as he was struggling to stand,

"Yeah it will be hard to move in at first because your soul is used to your body instead so try not to do anything too physical also try and avoid fights for now until you get used to the gigai since at the moment your strength in your gigai is fluctuating" Kisuke explained as Ichigo was walking around the room testing out and getting used the gigai.

"What do you mean the strength is fluctuating I don't feel anything" Ichigo asked,

"What I mean Ichigo the physical strength of your gigai for example one moment you can have your full strength as a transcendent and the next you can be as harmless as a fly but at least you can a be as annoying as them" Kisuke said as he was trying to swat a fly away,

"So you're saying I can be killed when I'm in this gigai" Ichigo asked dreading the answer,

"No I doubt you can die but if that does happen the gigai will automatically ejected you soul so you should be fine, however if that does happen I'm giving you this so that we can keep in touch with each other" Kisuke then handed Ichigo a black flip phone that had a small screen on it for caller ids.

Ichigo turned to his father who had a grin on his face, "Is there something you wanted old man", Ichigo said hoping he wasn't going to do something bad,

"Nope I just came to wish you luck and give you that" Isshin pointing a duffle bag which Ichigo supposed holds his clothes and essentials "Also…" Isshin continued in a unusual deadly serious voice, "…you will…GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND AND BECOME A MAN" Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs so the whole neighbourhood could hear him only to end with Ichigo kicking him in the face, "ENOUGH ALREADY" Ichigo roared thinking that his dad could be serious about this,

"Why does he always treat me like this my beautiful wife Masaki" Isshin cried now lying on the floor banging his fist on the ground.

"Urahara" Ichigo said gaining the attention of said shop keeper,

"Hmm?"

"When do I leave for this school?" facing him with a serious expression on his face,

"Why Ichigo you leave an about twenty minutes so better get ready" Kisuke said behind his infamous fan,

"WHAT?! I have to leave now why didn't you that yesterday dammit Kisuke how am I supposed to get there?!" Ichigo yelled,

"Don't worry there will be a bus to pick you up within that time so get ready a go to the bus stop remember if there are any problems call me and I will help you to the best of my ability" Kisuke said with a grin on his face, he then shut his fan and pointed in a dramatic pose "Now go my protégé and begin your new life as a monster of yokai academy" Ichigo just looked at him with a sweat drop expression,

"Umm… how about you tell me where the bus stop is first and then I'll go."

Ichigo now finds himself sitting a bus stop waiting for his bus after Kisuke told him where to go, "Man this going to be a pain I just know it" Ichigo said to himself,

"_Do not worry Ichigo, everything will be fine you must trust Kisuke Urahara I'm sure nothing bad will happen"_ Tensa said getting his say in,

"Yeah, do you know how long it will take for my soul to adjust?" Ichigo asked hoping it won't take long

"_If I work non-stop from now it should be fine by tomorrow at the very least"_ Tensa answered much to the relief of Ichigo meaning he didn't have to wait long,

"Good I don't like being vulnerable like this" next second the bus for his new life shows up, "well here goes nothing in guess."

As the doors open up Ichigo was introduced to an interesting and creepy sight, there in the driver seat was a man with a uniform on with a hat and a cigar in his mouth and a small moustache but that wasn't the creepy part, the creepy part was his eyes were glowing and he also had a grin on his face ichigo didn't like,

'_Too much like Kisuke'_ ichigo thought as he looked the man over,

"**Another one huh? This is going to be interesting here"** the bus driver said

"Is that so I'm glad I can make your day" Ichigo replied in an emotionless voice but the secret message behind it was 'I don't care' and so Ichigo went into the bus to take a seat and then he noticed he wasn't alone on the bus, there was a teenage bot around his age black hair and brown eyes he also wears the yokai academy uniform, the boy notices ichigo looking at him and wave awkwardly

"H-Hi there" Ichigo still staring at the boy,

'_I don't sense anything different is this all the yokai are they feel like normal humans'_ Ichigo thought as he was expecting the human boy but snapped out of it when he spoke again,

"U-Umm are y-you ok?" the boy feeling awkward at being started at,

"Sorry I was thinking my name is Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you" Ichigo said in a firm voice,

"Oh that's ok I'm Tsukune Aono it's nice to meet you as well Ichigo" the now named Tsukune replied, Ichigo just nodded at the boy and took the seat in front of him,

"So is this your first year?" Ichigo asked,

"Yeah I'm a little nervous about it how about you is it your first year?" Tsukune replied and asked a question of his own which ichigo replied with a simple answer,

"Yeah" Tsukune sweat dropped at ichigo's simple answer.

"**I hope you boys are ready for this place it can be a terrifying experience and you might not come back"** the bus driver grinned even more when a got a scared reaction out of Tsukune and ichigo only reply was to stare blankly at the bus driver and said,

"I'm shaking in the shoes right now" the bus driver let out a chuckle at ichigo's response, then the bus stopped suddenly,

"**We're here"** the bus driver called Ichigo and Tsukune took their cue and left the bus, **"good luck" **with that said the bus driver closed the doors and chucked a U-turn and disappear into the tunnel from where they came from.

Ichigo just stared blankly at the scene in front of him there was what looked like a scare crow with a pumpkin as a head with a cape and a sign on the body saying 'private school yokai academy' and behind it was a red ocean also behind him was a forest of dead trees and beyond that forest ichigo could just see the academy from where he was,

"Well Tsukune I guess we should start walking don't want to keep school waiting now do we?" Ichigo said,

"No I suppose not but doesn't what that bus driver said startle you at all?" Tsukune asked,

"Nope now let's get going" ichigo said as he started to walk towards the school without looking back Tsukune now realising that ichigo left without him started to chase after him,

"H-Hey wait up!"

Both were now walking what looked like a cemetery,

"_Ichigo"_ Tensa slightly startled Ichigo when he said that

'_What is it Tensa'_

"_The reishi in the surrounding is different than back home"_ Tensa explained to Ichigo,

'Is that going to be a problem?' asked Ichigo hoping it won't delay his recovery,

"_No this works to our advantage the reishi in this area is more rich and concentrated"_ explained Tensa,

'_Ok good you work on that and I'll past through the day without any fights' _Ichigo said now paying attention to the young boy beside him

"This is creepy, what kind of school has a cemetery?" said Tsukune shaking a little,

"Well Tsukune obviously this one does" replied Ichigo wondering how this kid isn't dead from fright alone.

"LOOK OUT" yelled what sounded like a girl to ichigo as a bike came into his view on the left, Ichigo pushed Tsukune out of the way so he didn't get hurt but when he tried to stop the bike he got trampled over onto the ground with the bike and whoever was on it, Ichigo opened his eyes to look at the position he was in and when he tried to get up he found a unfamiliar weight on his chest as he looked down all he saw was pink, upon close inspection he noticed it was a girl with her face buried in his chest. As he shifted to get up the girl snuggled into his chest even more refusing to move she then looked up and he saw big green eyes she then widened them as she saw the situation they were in,

"Oh I'm so sorry i didn't mean for that to happen I just get dizzy from my anemia" she said in an angelic voice,

"That's ok I'm fine" Ichigo responded as he sat up,

"Oh no blood, let me help you with that" the girl said frantically she then reached and pulled out a handkerchief a dabbed the blood away from Ichigo's cheek

'_Must now be when the gigai is weak'_ Ichigo thought recalling Kisuke's word from before, as the girl finished wiping the blood away she then became flustered and fell back onto Ichigo's chest only he didn't fall down this time,

"I lose control when I smell that scent" the girl spoke,

"What the hell?" Ichigo said in disbelief as she is now looking ichigo in the eyes

"I-I'm sorry…but it's just 'cuz… I'm a Vampire" just as she said that she went to bit down on Ichigo's neck however he was much faster and pushed her away by her shoulders,

"Get a hold of yourself you can't want to bite me that badly!" Ichigo exclaimed, despite him saying that she was still fighting him by griping hold of his jacket and pulling him closer to her which surprised the strawberry with her strength, eventually his arms gave out and they came crashing into each other but unfortunately for the young girl she ran straight into ichigo's head with her own giving both of them a big headache,

"Owwie…I-I'm sorry I wasn't controlling myself my name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire" the now named Moka said bowing her head in apology,

"That's ok just try not to let that happen again, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" ichigo said as he introduced himself and pointed over to Tsukune who was watching the whole affair from afar "and that's Tsukune."

Moka looked over and waved, "hi there" Tsukune however could only say,

"D-Did you say…vampire?"

Moka replied with, "Yes… wait you guys don't hate vampires do you?" Moka asked frantically hoping they didn't,

Ichigo's simple reply was "Nope",

Tsukune's reply was slightly different, "No I wouldn't say that I mean, vampires are pretty unique" he was panicking Ichigo could see it,

Ichigo just sweat dropped _'That guy is so weird',_

"Well it was nice to meet you and I'm glad you don't hate vampires so please be my friend" Moka said in a cheery tone of voice,

"Yeah sure" was Ichigo's reply in a non-caring voice,

"Uhh…sure why not" said Tsukune,

"Great we should talk more after the opening ceremony bye" with that said Moka speed of towards the school her bike,

"What a strange girl" stated Tsukune, Ichigo's only reply was to hum at him, once they arrived at the school Ichigo and Tsukune parted ways as Tsukune went to the opening ceremony Ichigo went to talk with the headmaster,

'_Alright let's see what this person has to say'_ with that Ichigo set off to the headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo how's it going just to let you know that i have gone back and fixed my other two chapters so hopefully they are better and after this update i'll only be able to update on the weekends because of school now enjoy.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Zanpakuto"_

**_"Creepy Talking"_**

* * *

As Ichigo was walking his way through the hallways to the head masters office he was pondering what happened on his way to the school and his encounter with the Moka girl,

'_She was very strange and a vampire not to mention she almost sucked my blood, I don't know what her reaction would've been if she did but I'm guessing it'd wouldn't have been good'_

Ichigo stopped walking and looked out the window to see all the students walking into a building which Ichigo would have guessed is where the school is having the opening ceremony and then he spotted the girl he was talking about walking into the building Ichigo couldn't help but stare.

'_She is pretty cute but…dammit what the hell am I thinking I don't have time for this, I came here to hide from soul society and return my strength…although it wouldn't be much of a life if I was alone'_ Ichigo then remembered that he had lost everything after he became a transcendent, his family, his friends, he then shook off his moment of despair and continued walking on to the headmasters office however his mind drifted back to Moka and the smile she had when they first met,

'_Dammit I need to focus'_ Ichigo then reached the headmaster's office, preparing himself he knocked twice on the door.

"**Enter"**, Ichigo was slightly put off by the voice of the person inside the room as he felt a strange energy coming from this person as he entered the room to be greeted by a man sitting behind his desk that was located in front of him next to the far wall with two windows adjacent to it, hands crosses in front of his face and in what looks to be priest robes,

'_He's got the same glowing eyes as the crazy bus driver from before'_ Ichigo thought as he looked over the head master.

"**Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki to my school for monsters"** the priest said, **"my name is Tenmei Mikogami and as I'm sure you know I am the headmaster of this academy"** Tenmei continued,

"It was a pretty safe assumption that you were, what do you know about me?" asked Ichigo wondering how much information Kisuke told Tenmei about him,

"**He told me all that I needed to know"** the headmaster said cryptically annoying Ichigo to no end,

"That's not what I asked; answer me with straight forward answers old man" Ichigo said glaring at the man, monster person Ichigo didn't really know and it was confusing him,

"**Very well, Kisuke told me that you are hiding from the soul society because of an incident and that is all"** the cryptic man answered truthfully but Ichigo knew he knew more than that but he wasn't going to push it after all it is to his expense that Ichigo is allowed to stay here and attend school which was going to suck for Ichigo,

"Fine I guess I can take that as an answer, is there anything that I need to know while I'm here?" asked Ichigo,

"**Hmm…yes it would be best if you don't take off your seals while you're here I doubt any of the students will push you to that point given what you are"** replied Tenmei,

"so you do know more than what you're telling me" Ichigo said with a frown on his face the only response he got was for the headmaster's grin to widen much to Ichigo's annoyance as it reminds him of a certain crazed shop keeper,

Ichigo sighed "can I go now?" he was tired of talking to this lunatic of a headmaster,

"**Of cause but first take these"** replied Tenmei as he reached into his desk and pulled out a large envelop and handed it to Ichigo,

"What's this?" he asked,

"**It's a map of the school as well your dorm number and keys now you may leave, good luck and I hope this problem of yours is solved soon"** said the headmaster as he made a shooing motion with his hand,

Ichigo turned to leave while whispering, "you're not the only one" and exited the room to find the dorms, on the way to the dorms Ichigo got lost a few times and now he was running late when he finally found the dorms and went to find his room which was on the top floor.

Ichigo entered his room to find a desk, bed and a closet, there was also a note on the desk Ichigo picked it up and read it,

'_Ichigo,_

_This is your schedule for school if you had trouble finding the dorms which I find highly possible and are running late just tell your teacher that you were with me, also your school uniform is in the closet._

_The Headmaster_

_Tenmei Mikogami'_

"Well at lease I have an excuse for being late, it would be embarrassing to tell the teacher the reason I was late was because I got lose trying to look for the dorm, this is such a pain" Ichigo said with a sigh and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, he then went over to the closet and opened it up to take a look at the uniform,

"I don't know what I should say about his" said Ichigo as he looked at the uniform, the uniform was a white long-sleeve button up shirt with a red tie, green jacket and light brown slacks,

"Oh well better get this day over with" Ichigo said as he took off his clothes and put on his school uniform but left the jacket open,

'_How did they know my size…I'm guessing Kisuke probably told that'_ Ichigo thought as an image of Kisuke smiling and laughing at him.

"Ok let's see where I have to go first…hmm Miss Nekonome for my homeroom teacher…well better get going don't want to be even more late" said Ichigo as he made his way out of the room locking the door behind him,

Ichigo soon made his way to his homeroom and stood in front of the door, "well here goes nothing" Ichigo stated as he knocked on the door and a voice came from within, "Come in" said a female voice on the other side of the door,

Ichigo opened the door to a classroom full of students all looking at him, different reactions accrued within the classroom all the girls had faint blushes on their faces even the teacher while the guys glared hatefully at him which he just ignored,

"Sorry I'm late I was meeting with the headmaster" Ichigo said apologetically, and then the teacher snapped out of her daze to address Ichigo,

"That's ok, I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'm your homeroom teacher what's your name" Nekonome asked,

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo simply replied getting squeals of delight from the girls and sneakers from the guys,

"Well Ichigo there is a free seat near the window so go ahead and take a seat, Ichigo replied a 'thank you' and went to take his seat he heard a familiar voice,

"I-Ichigo" Ichigo turned around to come face to face with the owner of said voice,

"Moka?" replied a slightly surprised Ichigo

"Ichigo!" the now identified Moka screamed as she pulled Ichigo into a death hug which was making him lose his breath, all the girls glared at Moka for already claiming the guy of their dreams while all the guys glared even more hatefully at Ichigo for his interaction with the beautiful Moka,

Ichigo awkwardly returned the hug by lightly placing his arms across her shoulders and looking away while Moka just snuggled more into his chest and then there was an awkward silence that filled the room with everyone except Tsukune hating the relationship these two share,

"Ok you two enough of the lovey dovey stuff and take your seats you can wait until after class to do that stuff" Nekonome said as she stared at the two retake their seats, as the class went on Ichigo looked around and noticed that some of the girls were still looking at him with stars in their eyes which creped the hell out of Ichigo and also took notice that Tsukune was in the class as well although he was shaken up about and Ichigo didn't know why,

'_Maybe I should keep an eye on him just in case'_ thought Ichigo as his eyes shifted to a male with brown hair looking at Moka with hungry eyes,

'_Seems I got to keep my eyes on him as well, this school is pissing me off already'_ Ichigo then allowed his mind to wonder off at that point not bothered by anything or anyone especially all the girls looking at him with dreamy eyes.

When lunch came around him and Tsukune were pretty much dragged out of the classroom by Moka stating she wanted to get know us more which was something Ichigo didn't mind her innocence reminded him of Orihime his mood dropped at that point when he remembered he might not be able to see his friends or family again,

"I'm getting a drink is there anything you two want" Tsukune asked as Moka and Ichigo took a seat on a nearby bench,

"No I'm fine" Ichigo replied,

"Tomato juice please" was Moka's answer, when Tsukune went to get their drink Moka turned to Ichigo, "So Ichigo tell me what type of monster are you?" asked Moka, at this point Ichigo was panicking how was he supposed to tell this girl that he was a shinigami he doubt she'd believe that, "Oh wait I forgot we aren't supposed to give our monster identities away I'm sorry" Moka said before Ichigo could say anything which he was glad for,

"It's ok I don't mind that you asked but I just don't want to get in trouble that's all" replied Ichigo happy he didn't have to say anything,

"No I understand perfectly I wouldn't want for you to get into trouble over me" said Moka as she laughed nervously hoping she didn't lose a friend on the first day and at that point Tsukune decided to come back with the drinks,

"Here you go Moka" said Tsukune as he took a seat beside Moka and handed her the tomato juice,

"You're Moka Akashiya are you not" said a voice, everyone turned to see a brown haired male with pierced lip and ear rings on both ears, "I'm you classmate Saizou Komiya salutations" the male named Saizou as he walked and picked Tsukune up by the collar and lifted him off his feet, "By the way why is a beautiful lady such as yourself associating with losers like these two" Saizou said as he went to grab Ichigo by the collar but Ichigo was too fast and grabbed his unoccupied hand by the wrist with his right hand while his left was in his pocket,

"Enough already your giving me a headache" said as he stared unnerving into Saizou's eyes which were quivering with unease and anger that this person would even touch a powerful monster such as himself,

"Now drop him" Ichigo ordered as he tightened his grip around Saizou's wrist making his bones creak under the pressure Ichigo was applying to it, Saizou just scoffed as he dropped Tsukune and glared at Ichigo, "Now.." Ichigo started as he pulled Saizou closer and they were face to face "…go away" and Ichigo threw Saizou into the surrounding forest with a resonating crash he then turned to face Moka and Tsukune,

"Well let's hope that is the last we see of him harassing us" Ichigo said with a smile on his face that made Moka blush looking at him Tsukune only nodded sweating bullets as he looked at Ichigo,

'_This guy is a monster, wait what am I saying everyone here is a monster'_ thought Tsukune as he kept looking at Ichigo in shock snapping out of his daze as Moka dragged him and Ichigo to explore the academy more.

After the day had ended after showing the dorms to Tsukune, Ichigo decided to retire to his room after saying his goodbyes to Moka and Tsukune, Ichigo now sat in jinzen position and entered his inner world to talk with Tensa Zangetsu, when Ichigo entered his inner world unlike last time he was here there was no longer an underwater Karakura town now there was a sunny clear skies and hope filled skyscrapers that pierce the heavens, as Ichigo looked around he saw Tensa Zangetsu off in the distance looking at him then turning and taking off Ichigo being curious followed him to what looked like a wooden arch with Tensa standing in front of it, Ichigo then walked up to Tensa,

"What's going on Tensa?" asked Ichigo, Tensa's only response was to point to the arch, "You want me to go in?" Tensa's response to that question was to face palm himself, "Well it would be easier if you just talk huh? Can you do that? Taaaalk" Ichigo asked in an exaggerated way, Tensa's response to that was to simply kick Ichigo into the arch and follow.

Ichigo opened his eyes to what looked like a massive garden that overflowed with flowers but what stuck out the most for Ichigo was the chrysanthemum's that were next to him as he walked down a path that lead to what looked like a shrine to Ichigo and at the front of the shrine was someone he completely forgot about because of the recent events, there in the jinzen position was Ichigo's inner hollow facing the shrine with Tensa Zangetsu after the dangai training on his lap.

Ichigo stared in shock at what he was seeing; his inner hollow was in front of him not trying to kill him he then faced Tensa, who stood there quiet the entire time,

"Care to tell me what going on" asked Ichigo ready in case his hollow tried to attack,

"_He won't attack you Ichigo he's too weak at the moment"_ Ichigo relaxed a bit when he said that, _"And the reason he is like that is because I forced him to seal the reishi that I'm collecting into that sword therefor returning your powers"_ Tensa finished explaining,

"Ok that makes sense I guess but are you sure you should be letting him do that" asked Ichigo worried his hollow might do something,

_"Would you rather us switch positions, me sealing reishi and him collecting it which he may or may not do while I'm stuck in that position?"_ asked Tensa already nothing the answer,

"No, no that's fine I don't mind" Ichigo replied quickly waving his hands in front of him,

"_Good"_ was Tensa's only reply as he turned and walked into the meadow of flowers,

Ichigo took one last look at the shrine in front of him and saw a picture of his mother on the shrine and let out a rare smile and went to join Tensa who was now lying in the flowers enjoying the clear weather,

"Thank you"

"_You have nothing to thank me for Ichigo you always knew this place was here"_ replied Tensa,

"Yeah" Ichigo said as he lay back on to the flowers and started to drift off to sleep beside Tensa.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me how i did


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter

* * *

"_Ichigo get up now!"_

"W-What? Tensa what is it? Why are you waking me up?"

It was around midnight and Ichigo was awoken by Tensa. Ichigo was having a wonderful dream there was flowers, his friends were there as well as his family, and he even had chocolate in his hand that he refused to give any to anyone who asked except for when Yachiru decided to invade his dream. Which was not fun because where ever Yachiru is Kenpachi is not too far behind. So Ichigo was glad Tensa woke him up before Kenpachi showed up and challenge him to a fight again.

"_Ichigo, your body is stable for now"_ said Tensa as he manifested before Ichigo.

"Ok…wait, what do you mean by 'for now' hmm?" asked Ichigo as he didn't miss those words Tensa said.

_"Your body is more stable than when you came here, but seeing as how I'm still restoring your spirit energy. There is still a slim possibility for you to experience damage to your least until fully restore your spirit energy"_ explained Tensa, he always chose his words carefully.

"Ok and you woke me because?" asked Ichigo,

_"We begin your train to materialize me in sword form"_ replied Tensa as if it was obvious.

"And why couldn't this wait until tomorrow? I have school in the morning in case you didn't know" said Ichigo as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye sitting up.

_"The sooner the better"_ said Tensa, _"now get dressed. We have to find an isolated location to practise"_.

"Fine, fine how long will this take?" asked Ichigo as he got out of bed to get some clothes on.

_"That will be up to you Ichigo, I'm sure we'll be finished in time for you to start school" _said Tensa in his even tone.

'_At least I got some sleep'_ thought Ichigo as he finished getting dressed, - He was wearing black cargo pants and a black jumper with a hood - and walked beside Tensa as they walked out of the dorm.

They walked for about half an hour to look for a suitable place to train, "How much longer do we have to walk for" whined Ichigo as he was slowly dragging behind Tensa.

_"I hope you aren't in that frame of mind when we begin training, because I won't put up with that, understand?"_ said Tensa without looking behind himself to answer Ichigo.

Ichigo shut up after that understanding what would happen if he kept whining. They soon end up in a clearing far away from the school and its dorms so no one will interfere or get hurt.

_"Are you ready?"_ asked Tensa, Ichigo replied with a simple 'yes' and they began Ichigo's training. Tensa instructed Ichigo that to manifest his sword that he was to channel his spirit energy to his right hand. Ichigo did as instructed and a black smoke almost flame like substance appeared in his hand. Tensa told him to picture Tensa Zangetsu before he went to the dangai, in his head. The reason he wanted that was because of Ichigo's current spirit energy and told him that he hasn't replenished enough spirit energy for him to do that.

After Ichigo pictured Tensa Zangetsu in his mind he could feel his hand start to vibrate, as he opened his eyes to look at it the vibration stoped and the black substance disappeared. Ichigo looked at tens for answers but he only shook his head and told him to 'try again', he did as instructed and again he could feel his hand vibrate but didn't open his eyes to look.

_"Good, now lift your hand up above your head and swing down and let the spirit energy form itself"_ Tensa explained,

Ichigo responded by lifting his right hand in the air and did a slicing motion like his did using Mugetsu, as he did that he felt the energy in his hand disappear and something heavy and solid was felt in his hand. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hand to find Tensa Zangetsu in his hand and gave it a few test swings making sure to hold back so he could get the feel of it in his hand.

He then turned to Tensa and gave him a thumbs up, "I got it" said Ichigo causing Tensa to fame palm by his simple behaviour. "So what are we gonna do n-" said Ichigo but was cut off as a black sword appeared centimetres away from his face making him duck under it and jump away. "What the hell!" yelled Ichigo as he saw that the sword belonged to Tensa.

_"We are training remember"_ replied Tensa as he got into a stance to attack Ichigo.

"A little warming would have been nice!" Ichigo continued to yell,

_"You expected the enemy to do the same?"_ replied Tensa as he rushed Ichigo.

"Dammit" muttered Ichigo as he defended against Tensa's sword only for his to break as Tensa's sword continued towards Ichigo making him shunpo away,

_"You still need to concentrate on keeping your sword stable or else it will break just like before, now…"_ Tensa stated, _"Summon it again and let's continue this battle Ichigo"_ said Tensa as he brandished his weapon.

Ichigo repeated the action he was taught and concentrated on his flow of spirit energy into his zanpakuto so I wouldn't break; he barely had enough time to block the vertical slash made by Tensa.

_"You are already improving but…let's see how long that sword will last"_ declared Tensa as he pushed more strength into his sword and sent Ichigo flying away and crashing into the ground. Ichigo quickly got up and took a quick look at his sword relieved that it is still in one piece, attacked Tensa only for him to parry and kick Ichigo away again. Tensa followed after Ichigo and made a slash to cut across his midsection but Ichigo jumped over it and jabbed at him, Tensa quickly shunpoed away and was forced to block an attack made but Ichigo.

"Well looks like I got the hang of this already" Ichigo said with a slight smirk on this face.

_"Don't get so cocky"_ stated Tensa as he grabbed Ichigo's weapon and crushed it in his hand, Ichigo jumped away and summoned another sword. _"Ichigo there is something important that I must tell you once this is over that I feel I can no longer keep from you"_ said Tensa,

"You mean there is more to the Final Getsuga Tensho?" asked Ichigo expecting the technique had something to do with this conversation,

_"No Ichigo it has something to do with your hollow and myself"_ replied Tensa taking a stance to attack,

"Why are your bringing this up now" asked Ichigo confused about what Tensa said.

_"I will tell you at another time when I think you are ready"_,

"Fine, I will wait until you are ready",

_"Thank you"_, with that said Tensa attack Ichigo forcing him to block.

For the next several hours Tensa and Ichigo have sparred with Ichigo having a few new cuts to his body and was breathing heavily, _"that is enough for now Ichigo, and I suggest you go to sleep early tonight because we will continue doing this until I say so"_ said Tensa as he disappeared into Ichigo's inner world.

'_alright now that that's done I should go back and get ready for another exciting day of school woo'_ Ichigo though sarcastically, as he was making his way back there was a sudden roar that Ichigo was very familiar with.

"Alright there here, good I was hoping hat n' clogs wasn't lying to me" said Ichigo as he made his way to the sound. As he got there he saw the hollow chasing a group of girls, "Good thing I brought a hooded jumper with me, I would hate to see what they would do if they knew it was me" Ichigo may not have been the brightest but he saw all the looks he was getting from the girls and for a man who has no fear, it scared him a little.

"Someone help!" screamed one of the girls,

Ichigo was done waiting, he put on his hood so that only his nose and mouth could be seen and made his way down to the hollow. One of the girls tripped while others didn't notice kept running, she looked behind her to see the hollow lifting its giant hand up above its head preparing to end he life. She closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable death but instead she heard a thump.

As she opened her eyes her gaze rested on a black clothed figure that was standing over her looking at her with his hand above his head which stopped that giants hand from killing her.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichigo, after receiving no response he gave a sigh and pushed the hollow's hand back effectively making it take a few steps back. Ichigo summoned Tensa Zangetsu and cut the hollow in half vertically. After Ichigo disposed of the hollow his sword vanished into the black smoky substance that Ichigo now guessed was his spirit energy and disappeared like it wasn't even there.

Suddenly a weight was pushed against his back, he looked down to see small arms wrapped around his body, he turned his head around to see turquoise hair.

"Thank you" the girl said but was muffled as she was digging her head in his back.

"Are you going to stay there hugging me?" asked Ichigo since he was a little uncomfortable at the moment,

The girl blushed slightly at the comment "I'm sorry" as she released her grip around him, "who are you?" asked the girl,

"I'm nobody important" said Ichigo.

"Come on you have to have a name, mine is Tamao Ichinose, now tell me yours" said the now name Tamao,

Ichigo turned to look at the girl he was amazed by the beauty of this girl in front of him. She had long turquoise hair that reached down her back fair skin and yellow eyes. She however could not see his features all she could get out of it was the bottom half of his face and the sculpture of his body which was impressive, and not only that but the ripped clothing showing a decent amount of his body which only confirmed her thoughts on his body.

Ichigo looked down on her to see that she had a slight blush on her face, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at his own clothes to see that there wasn't much there and was barley covering his frame, Ichigo gave a sigh at his situation _'I hope this doesn't happen often'_ he then looked at the girl before him, "I need to go" with that said Ichigo started to walk away but not before Tamao gripped what was left of his clothes.

"You still didn't tell me your name" said Tamao,

"Why do you care?" asked Ichigo trying to buy some time to think of a cover up name,

"Because I wish to know the name of my savour" answered Tamao.

"Mugetsu"

With that Ichigo disappeared with a shunpo leaving what was left of his jumper in the girls hands. Tamao hugged the jumper to her body, _'I hope I see you again Mugetsu'_ thought Tamao as she continued her walk to school as if the hollow never appeared.

* * *

_"Ichigo why did you pick that name, you could of easily said that your name was Zangetsu"_ asked Tensa as Ichigo reappeared in his room getting out of his clothes.

"Because that is not how I see myself, Zangetsu's name was Zangetsu not mine, if I were to take his name then my image of Zangetsu would change and I don't want that. I want to remember Zangetsu as the wise old man he was, that's why" Ichigo replied as he finished getting undressed.

_"I see, very well"_ was the last thing Tensa said before he faded into the back his mind.

"I need sleep" said Ichigo as he climbed into bed, "School isn't going anywhere" with that last thought Ichigo succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Alright done this chapter thanks for waiting, i will leave the poll on my page for another week before i right the next chapter because that is where tsukune will stay or not remember to leave a review.


End file.
